A New Age of Camelot
by SerialReader99
Summary: What if Merlin had been true to his heart when Arthur had asked him if he wanted magic back in Camelot? What if instead of thinking about fate and destiny, he thought of hope and change? What if Merlin had agreed with the Disir? AU based on 5x05, when the Disir ask Arthur to bring magic back to Camelot and Merlin encourages him to.
1. Prologue

Merlin was silent after Arthur asked him that fateful question. He stared at the ground, not knowing what to do, this crossroads almost too difficult for him to choose.

"I'm just a lackey, maker of beds," he finally responded, trying to deflect the question.

"Lackeys can be wise." Arthur seemed concerned as Merlin was silent again.

"It's not like you to be silent," he said, prompting Merlin to give his opinion like he usually would.

"The kingdom is at stake."

"And a man's life."

The conversation continued, and Merlin made it clear he believed in the king that Arthur would become. However, he still deflected the question, until Arthur said something that really made him stop in his tracks.

"If I save Mordred, all my father's work would be for nothing. Sorcery would reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you'd want?"

Merlin couldn't answer. This choice, it could change everything. He knew that if Arthur didn't allow magic, the Disir would not save Mordred for him. His death would be prevented. But at the same time, he had to be true to himself. Magic was all he is, all he would ever be. And if magic was unbanned in Camelot, who knows, it might change the circumstances surrounding Arthur's death. He knew what he had to do.

"You should save Mordred," he finally said after what felt like hours. "Allow the Old Religion to roam free in Camelot once more."

Merlin wanted to go further and show Arthur his magic, but he feared that that would be too much for Arthur to handle right now. Arthur gave him a meaningful look.

"Then that is what we will do. We must return to the Disir," Arthur said purposefully.

They returned to the cave immediately. The Disir were waiting, as they had been earlier.

"So, have you made your choice, Arthur Pendragon?" they asked in unison.

"I will do as you ask. I will allow the old ways to be practiced once again. Please, heal my friend."

"Very well. The boy you call Mordred will be well when you return to Camelot. Farewell, Arthur Pendragon. Do not forget to honour the promise you have made here today, for if you do not, the consequences will be more harsh than they are now."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. Thank you." He walked out of the cave, and Merlin moved to follow, but the Disir stopped him.

"Emrys," they called.

Merlin turned back around.

"You did the right thing today. Mordred will no longer be Arthur Pendragon's doom. Thank you for bringing the Old Religion back to Camelot."

Merlin just gave them a hopeful smile as he turned around to follow Arthur home. Things would be very different now.

*

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction.**

 **Note: Hi guys! Hope you all liked the story:) I'll try to update as actively as possible;)**


	2. A Missing Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!**

 **The story will be widely following the plot of each episode for now. It won't be accurate to a T, considering the huge difference that has been made in my AU. But I do hope you like it!**

An uneventful month had passed since Arthur visited the Disir. Well, uneventful for Merlin at least. Arthur was in over his head. The first two weeks since he and Merlin had visited them were spent convincing his privy council that sorcery was not all evil, that the Old Religion should have a place in Camelot. For those like Sir Leon, who had grown up under Uther's reign, all they knew was that magic was evil, that it twisted the hearts if men and turned them corrupt. It was almost impossible to convince them of the truth; some of them even thought that Arthur was enchanted.

Once he had successfully convinced them that he was not, in fact, enchanted, he'd petitioned Gaius to show his council what good magic could bring. They had all been around since before the Great Purge, and thus they all knew of Gaius' history, though they rarely, if not ever brought it up. Gaius, having hope for a better future for Camelot, agreed without hesitation.

The people were divided on Arthur's choice. Those who had lived before the Great Purge celebrated the return of the Old Religion to Camelot. Others, who had only known hatred for sorcery, were angered by this new ruling. Arthur spent over two weeks quelling riots at the gates of Camelot. He did all he could to prove that magic was not evil, but he knew that as king, he couldn't please everyone. Merlin was by his side throughout the entire ordeal, secretly protecting Arthur from numerous assassination attempts from neighbouring kingdoms who disagreed with his decision, and even citizens of Camelot.

Merlin had wanted to tell Arthur about his magic for the longest time, since the decree was made, but he was afraid that somehow Morgana would find out. Thus, he continued to keep his secret from everyone. Not even Guinevere or the knights knew of his powers. He would later come to realise that was a good thing, but for now it pained him to continue keeping this secret from everyone, especially Arthur. All he knew was that Morgana could never learn of his secret.

 _Ismere_

A raven landed at the window closest to Morgana and cawed. Morgana was startled from her slumber, and she got out of her bed to retrieve the note that was tied to its leg.

 _My lady Morgana,_

 _I bear news from Camelot. Arthur has decreed that magic will no longer be outlawed. The Old Religion has a place in Camelot once again. Do with this information as you wish._

 _Odin._

Morgana frowned. This would mean... Arthur was no longer actively hunting down her kind. Morgana's eyebrows creased. She had condemned Arthur for his hatred of sorcery and the Old Religion. At her right side, Aithusa made a questioning sound.

"Magic is no longer outlawed in Camelot... but Arthur would never welcome us into Camelot again. I-I don't know what to do anymore, Aithusa. How do I know if Emrys is even still hunting me down?"

Aithusa nuzzled her hand in response, dking her best to be affectionate, despite not being able to comfort Morgana with words.

That night, Morgana slept fitfully, despite continually wearing the healing bracelet that was gifted to her by Morgause.

 _"Despite all that has changed in the last month, we must not let Morgana back into these walls for I fear she still means harm toward our king. She does have a claim to the throne of Camelot after all." Guinevere was sitting on the throne in the dream._

Morgana woke with a start. Her face soured as she remembered the dream she had had. Despite her past friendship with Gwen, she couldn't allow that serving wench to have her throne any longer. She knew what she had to do. She prepared herself to depart for the Dark Tower. Soon, she would claim her throne and rule Camelot as its rightful queen.

 _Camelot_

Merlin and Elyan rushed to Gaius' chambers, somehow carrying Leon and Percival with them. While Merlin stayed with Gaius, Elyan went to inform Arthur of what had happened, hoping beyond all hopes that he would find his sister safe and sound with his king and brother-in-law. He barged into Arthur's chambers, yelling Arthur's name.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, do you ever learn how to-" Arthur stopped short, noticing that the panting man in front of him was not his manservant. "Elyan, what can I do for you?"

"We happened upon a snake nest while riding with Guinevere, Leon and Percival were hit. I told Gwen to flee, I had hoped she had made it back home," Elyan said, while still gasping for breath.

"Sit down, Elyan. Catch your breath." Arthur drew up a chair for the knight. "Guinevere never made it home..." Arthur paused for a second.

"We have to go after my sister." Having caught his breath, Elyan stood up, looking at Arthur for a plan.

"Gather the knights and Merlin."

Minutes later, they had all gathered in the armory. Leon and Percival were seated in the circle, quickly recovering from their snakebites.

"Gaius told me that the snakebites were made by dark magic. He fears Morgana is behind this, that she has taken Gwen," Merlin started off.

"We would be walking into a trap, sire," Leon voiced out from his seat.

"What would you have me do, Leon? Abandon my queen?" Arthur looked both exasperated and terrified at the sane time. "We depart at first light. Pack only what you need. Sir Leon and Percival, are you both well enough to join us?"

They both stood up together. "We would walk into the mouth of hell for both you and our friend, our queen. We will join you on this quest."

At first light, the men departed for the place where the knights and queen had been riding. From there, they spent the day following the tracks they could find, hoping it would lead them to Gwen. Merlin even tried discreetly using magic to see if he could find anything useful, but to no avail.

Night soon fell upon the men, forcing them to make camp. However, Arthur was insistent on continuing.

"We have to keep going," he insisted. "We have to find Guinevere."

"Sire, its too dark to follow the trail. We'll have to pick it up in the morning," Percival explained.

Arthur finally relented, getting off his horse.

"We depart at dawn," he announced.

The men made camp, settling into a light slumber after eating the dinner that Merlin had cooked them. Suddenly, the whole group was startled awake by Leon and Percival's screams.

"There was a tower-" Percival started.

"I could only feel despair-" Leon interrupted.

"The land surrounding it-" Percival continued.

"It was completely barren!" They both realised they had had the same dream, and continued describing it.

"Surrounding the barren land, was a vast expanse of forest, which seemed to be impossible to get through."

Before they could continue, Arthur interrupted. "The Dark Tower," he said authoritatively.

Merlin opened his mouth to ask what that was, but Arthur noticed before Merlin had even said anything and began to explain.

"It's a legend we all heard as young kids in the palace. It was a place that no man wanted to enter, as it would fill the heart with despair. They would not be able to feel anything else until the despair consumed them and they lost their minds."

"And we're going there?! It's surely a trap set by Morgana! I mean, those dreams that Sir Leon and Sir Percival had were not normal," Merlin interjected.

"You expect me to leave my wife alone with Morgana in that place? Who knows what Morgana will do to her?"

Merlin looked down guiltily. Arthur sighed, and his face softened.

"You can turn back if you want to, Merlin. Before we enter the impenetrable forest, if any of you want to turn back, I will not stop you. We do not know what horrors lie in wait for us there, so I will not blame you if you decide to turn back."

"We're with you, Arthur," Merlin looked at his king, his face only showing loyalty. "As we said, we would travel to the mouth of hell and back for you. And plus, Guinevere is our friend too. We won't leave her behind."

"Then it's settled," Arthur announced. "Tomorrow, we journey to the Dark Tower to save Guinevere."

"Okay! Can we all go back to sleep now? I for one was having a wonderful dream where I was eating a wheel of cheese. Anyone else have that dream?" Gwaine quipped.

No one replied, they just groaned and rolled their eyes, going back to sleep, for tomorrow would be a long day.

 **Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing, there wasn't much change with this chapter in the show. But I do know that next chapter will be huge. Hope that builds up the suspense ;)**

 **Anyway, I can't reply reviews because there's an issue with where I live, so I will respond to relevant ones here!**

 **brtstph: In the episode of the Disir, he spoke up against the return of magic because he thought it would save Arthur's life. Mordred was fatally injured and only the Disir could save him, but they said they would only listen to Arthur if he brought magic back. Merlin didn't want Mordred to live cause he saw the vision of Mordred killing Arthur, so to save his life, Merlin spoke against the return of magic, but that doomed Arthur in the end because the Disir healed him so he could kill Arthur.**

 **The rest: Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'm glad you guys like it:) I'll try to make it as interesting as possible and keep the updates regular:)**


	3. The Impenetrable Forest

By first light, the group was ready to go, all their belongings packed. Arthur led the group to the edge of the forest. From their vantage point, they could see a vast expanse of trees, which Arthur confirmed was the Impenetrable Forest. Beyond the seemingly endless forest, they could only just make out a tower at the edge of the horizon. From there, they started on their journey through the forest. Along the way, Gwaine unknowingly ripped his cloak when it got caught in a branch. None of them knew that this would come back to haunt them later. They continued along on their journey, their thoughts only of their queen, sister, friend and wife, depending on who you referred to. Except Gwaine. His thoughts were of cheese.

As the sun continued to travel across the sky, and the men through the forest, they stated to grow weary. Slicing through a forest can do that to a man. Merlin, being the clumsy idiot(as Arthur would put it) he was, tripped over a root and fell face first onto the ground. He got up, ignoring the knights' laughter, noticing a shred of red cloth which he knew could only be Camelot made.

"Arthur, come see this," he called, taking the cloth.

The men lifted their cloaks to check for tears and sure enough, Gwaine groaned.

"This was a new cloak!" he complained.

Arthur on the other hand looked furious. "You mean to tell me we've wasted a whole day travelling in _circles_?" he yelled. "We don't have anymore time to waste, we have to get to the tower."

The king trudged back to the front of the group, only to be stopped by Merlin and Gwaine.

"It's too late. The sun is about to set. We'll never get out of the forest in that kind of darkness. We'll just get even more lost," Gwaine explained apologetically.

Arthur actually listened. If Gwaine was being logical, he knew he needed to stop. The king ordered Merlin to set his bag down; they would make camp there.

As the others slumbered, Merlin took the opportunity to find a discreet magical way out of the forest. As he wandered not too far from the camp, he heard a voice.

"Ah, finally. Emrys," the voice quipped. Merlin pivoted around, noticing what he could only assume was a fairy sitting on a tree branch.

"You must be wondering who I am, Emrys." Merlin opened his mouth to agree, but was interrupted by the 'fairy'.

"I am Queen Mab, the spirit of this place, as well as of despair in men's hearts, and we have an unwelcome guest."

Queen Mab looked somewhat bemused, but Merlin had not noticed her expression, having whirled around and frozen the 'guest' on the spot. He paled when he realised who was standing frozen before him.

"G-Gwaine," he stammered. "You can't tell anyone, Arthur can't know my secret yet he-" Merlin was interrupted by Gwaine.

"Mate," he started, thankfully not sounding angry or hateful in the slightest. "Please let go of me."

Gwaine looked more surprised than anything. Merlin, finally realising he was still freezing Gwaine in place released him and his eyes turned back to their natural blue. Gwaine finally started getting suspicious, questioning Merlin.

"Merlin, you have magic?" he asked, the suspicion not leaving his voice. "And why did that fairy creature call you Emrys?" he continued.

Merlin could see the gears turning in his friend's head. _He must think I'm a spy for Morgana or King Lot or something,_ he thought.

"I was born with it-" he started to explain before he was interrupted by the knight.

"Wait, people can be born with magic?" he asked, looking shocked for a moment before his expression became unsure. "Uther was so misguided... people can't be born evil..." he trailed off, distracted by his own train of thought. Merlin just sighed and continued.

"Yes, Gwaine. Now we'll be sitting here all night unless you stop interrupting me." That got Gwaine's attention again and he glanced apologetically at Merlin and gestured for him to continue, Merlin dimly aware that he had made a very inaccurate assumption about his friend.

"As I was saying, I was born with magic, and this **spirit** called me Emrys because that is the name given to me by the druids." he continued on, explaining his destiny and the prophecies about him and Arthur, that together they would unite Albion. Gwaine just looked at Merlin with understanding.

"Ah," he realised. "You're the reason Arthur legalised magic again. The whole council thought he was mad, some thought he was enchanted."

"No, you dollop head! Didn't you hear me say just now that you couldn't tell Arthur? He doesn't know, and you can't tel him! I'm trying to figure out how to tell him that..." Merlin trailed off, looking down in guilt.

"That you've been lying to him for the better part of ten years?" Gwaine joked. Merlin just looked at him with clear irritation on his face. "Don't worry mate, things will work themselves out," he empathised. Merlin just sighed, and continued on with the encounter with the Disir, and saving Mordred. He left out the part about the young druid having been Arthur's doom. He didn't want Gwaine to look at Mordred any differently.

As if finally remembering Queen Mab's presence, Merlin turned back around to look for her. Surprisingly, she was sitting on her branch, patiently waiting for Gwaine and Merlin to finish their heart-to-heart and remember she was there.

"Finally, Emrys. I have important things to tell you, you know." the spirit looked more amused than irritated, but Merlin still apologised.

"The forest is but one step on your journey," she stated, her demeanor subtly changing to one of dominance.

"How do we find a way out?" Merlin asked, stepping closer to the branch she was sitting on.

"Oh, little one," she responded. "You shouldn't have to ask." Gwaine shot Merlin a questioning look but the young warlock just shrugged. "Left is right and right is left; and the way behind is the way ahead. It is simple," she finished, as Gwaine snorted.

"Simple," he quipped sarcastically.

Queen Mab just ignored his remark and continued. "You have a mind's eye, Emrys. You must learn to trust in it, for far greater challenges lie ahead."

"When we reach the Dark Tower," Merlin concluded.

"If. You must beware, Emrys, for the tower is not a real place. It is the heart's rest. The mind's deepest fear, the stillness in the hummingbird's eye-" Queen Mab was interrupted.

"Stop talking in riddles," Gwaine demanded. The spirit finally looked at him, and spoke a bit harsher.

 _"Then I shall speak in rhyme,  
For your race is against time.  
_ _When it comes to revenge do not take your fill,  
For your queen is gravely ill." _

Queen Mab smiled darkly at Merlin

"What do you mean?" he asked. But the spirit just chuckled and disappeared. "How is she ill?" he questioned to thin air. But it was no use, Queen Mab was gone. Merlin sat down and sighed.

"You can't tell the others about her warning," he told Gwaine. "Arthur will be a prat and not think things through if he knows Gwen is ill. He'll also question why she appeared to me. You know he will." Gwaine just nodded solemnly. They walked back to the camp in silence, Gwaine looking curiously at Merlin until he decided to break the silence.

"You're so powerful and yet you lower yourself down to the position of a servant. You have had every chance and every reason to take over Camelot and yet you stay and serve Arthur. Uther was so wrong about sorcery," he noted.

Merlin just smiled thinly. "Uther Pendragon was a coward. He blamed magic for his own terrible actions." His face became hopeful as he continued. "Arthur was misguided by his father's teachings, so he doesn't truly see the value in magic yet, but I hope that now he will start to. The knights and the citizens too. From what I can see, there's still so much dissent among the council over Arthur's decision. I hope he doesn't regret his decision."

They got back to camp, quietly lying down, hoping they would save Gwen in time. Merlin drifted off, an idea forming in his head about how to get out of the forest with Queen Mab's 'directions'. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _The Dark Tower_

Gwen sat in the room of Mandrake roots screaming, her eyes shut and ears covered. She cowered in a corner as Morgana watched from outside. She was lucky to have discovered and befriended the Dochraid, who told her about the _Tiana Diaga._ It had been a few days since she kidnapped Gwen, and already the queen was falling prey to the ritual, her will slowly becoming Morgana's. She knew that the knights would find a way to get through the forest, especially with Emrys on their side. But she would just have to hope that they took just a bit too long to escape the forest. She opened the door and ran in to comfort the screaming Gwen, as she had done a few times over the past few days.

"Don't worry, you're not alone now. You've been so courageous, Gwen. The Mandrake root was cruel, but necessary." Morgana stood up, Gwen following along and nodding. "You need never be alone again. I'm the only one you can trust, the only one you have left in the world. The others, they taunt you, they hate you." She pulled Gwen along with her. "Come, you need some rest, some proper rest." Gwen followed her a few steps, but then pulled away.

"No," she said. "Whatever twisted game you're playing, I want no part in it," she sobbed. "I'd rather stay in here and die."

Morgana smirked. "So be it," she said as she left the room.

The queen would break before the knights came to rescue her. She guessed that it would be another day before they arrived, and set to finishing the ritual and enchanting a little 'present' for her dear brother.

 **Oh my my this chapter was very very long and not what I expected it to be. I meant for something else to happen but Gwaine butted in while I was writing and found out about Merlin's magic. I'm not entirely sure what happened honestly. I expected them to reach the tower by this chapter but I got distracted by Gwaine. Woohoo. So now Gwaine knows.**

 **So, on to reviews.**

 **AndreKI: I will definitely take what you said into account, and I think it's interesting. When they get back to Camelot, we'll see what happens. Merlin already mentioned dissent within the council, so that'll be addressed later:)**

 **The rest: I will definitely update more! It's been a long time since I've written, so I'm so encouraged to see these positive reviews and 'desperate fans' wanting more:) Thank you!**


	4. Just an Author's Note but please read

I'm very sorry about this. Honest. I'm not stopping the story, but it's only just occurred to me that this would've worked better as a oneshot and I really went into this headfirst with no plan.

I really don't wanna disappoint you guys by stopping, so I won't. I just need some time to actually plan out the story instead of writing half baked chapters which don't have a lot of context applied to them.

I don't know when I'll be back with another update, but I'll do my best to make it soon. Don't give up on this story, keep it in your follow list. I'll be back one day.

So long, wonderful readers and see you soon!


End file.
